


Oh, it’s all better now

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Meeting the Parents, mostly canon compliant except Brett and Lori live, takes place sometime after the finale, yes I'm back with some more Briam corniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“I don’t have to come to dinner if you don’t want to. If you think it’s too fast-”“No!” Liam says, doesn’t even let him finish the sentence. “It’s not that!” He turns with his eyes bulged to Brett. How could he think that?How could he not think that?Liam thinks and takes a deep breath.“It’s not that, I swear. I just… things are good, right? And not just with you but like, in general. Everyone’s happy, everyone’s safe. I’m just…”“Waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Brett fills in and Liam exhales.“Yeah.”"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Oh, it’s all better now

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, y'all, I'm back with another Briam fic. This one is pretty damn corny - so, my usual brand.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who's read, kudoed, commented and bookmarked my other Briam fics :)

“You don’t have to do this,” Liam says as Brett parks across the street from his house, his parents’ car in the driveway. Brett turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m already here.”

“Yeah, but you can… leave.”

“Right, because that won’t be suspicious at all. Or rude.” Liam shrugs and Brett’s eyes soften. He raises a hand to the back of Liam’s neck, massaging it. Obviously, he can smell Liam’s nervousness. “Hey, what’s wrong? Your parents know you’re a werewolf and are cool with it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Liam says, makes a face at it. He’s being dumb, he knows he is, but…

“And they were supportive when you told them you had a boyfriend, right? Your mom’s the one who told you to invite me.”

“I know,” Liam says, sounds… He doesn’t even know. Down. He’d rather not look too deep into what he’s feeling, actually. But, of course, Brett isn’t going to let that stand. He removes his hand from his neck, but only to put his index finger underneath Liam’s chin, raising it to meet his eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Liam blinks several times. “I don’t know,” he whispers. Brett just waits him out. Liam can think the words, does in fact know what’s running through his mind, but it’s not like he’s ever been good at simply coming out and saying what he’s feeling. Even to Brett.

Brett doesn’t say anything right away, taking his finger away, putting his hand lightly resting on the gear before speaking, “I don’t have to come to dinner if you don’t want to. If you think it’s too fast-”

“No!” Liam says, doesn’t even let him finish the sentence. “It’s not that!” He turns with his eyes bulged to Brett. How could he think that?

_How could he not think that?_ Liam thinks and takes a deep breath.

“It’s not that, I swear. I just… things are good, right? And not just with you but like, in general. Everyone’s happy, everyone’s safe. I’m just…”

“Waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Brett fills in and Liam exhales.

“Yeah.”

Brett doesn’t say anything right away and Liam starts fidgeting in his seat.

“Well, what do you want to do about it?”

Liam frowns, turning to him with a confused look. “What?”

“The way I see it, you can go one of two paths. Either you keep going down this one, always worrying that something bad is going to happen next or…”

“I chill the fuck out?” Liam asks, half amused, half depreciative. Brett laughs, something short, but soft.

“I wasn’t going to say it that way. But yeah.”

Liam swallows, doesn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Brett calls for his attention, once again raising a hand, but this time putting it against his cheek. “I’m not saying you’re crazy, okay? Bad stuff has happened, a lot of it, but it doesn’t mean that’s always the way it’s going to be, right?”

Liam nods, certainly knows Brett is talking from experience. After all, he and Lori were left without a pack, though they’re now part of Scott’s. And before that, they lost their parents. Yeah, Brett definitely knows what it’s like for bad stuff to happen on top of more bad stuff.

“The way I see it… You can have a happy life with some bad moments, or you can have a bad life with some happy moments.”

Liam blinks. He’d never really thought of it that way, but it’s not a bad way to put it.

“Okay,” he says, nods, then leans forward to kiss Brett, his hand following him, squeezing his cheek as Brett doesn’t stop the kiss right away.

“Now, let’s go before your parents think we’re doing nefarious things in the back seat.”

Liam laughs, “nefarious, really?”

Brett shrugs, “I know big words.”

Liam smiles softly at him, can’t help but to kiss him again, exhales softly against his lips, relaxing.

“They’re going to love you,” he says in a low voice as he leans back.

“What’s there not to love?” Brett asks, smugly, and while Liam can smell just a hint of nervousness coming of him, he decides not to mention it, instead just rolls his eyes.

Liam gets out, then Brett, who goes to open the trunk of his car.

“You didn’t think I wasn’t bringing something, did you?”

“Is that why you were late picking me up?”

“I was five minutes late. And you were talking to Mason and Corey,” Brett responds, taking a box – a cake one – from the trunk and closing it with the other hand, locking the car.

“What did you bring?”

“Lemon pie,” he answers and this time, Liam raises both eyebrows.

“Really?”

“You said neither you nor your mom liked apple pie.”

“I said that like once, months ago.”

“I pay attention,” Brett says, sounds smug again, but his eyes are soft and Liam walks closer to him, gets on his tiptoes to kiss him again, though this time makes sure it’s fast; he definitely wouldn’t put it past his mom to be spying on them from the living room window.

“I know,” he whispers, then grabs Brett’s empty hand with his own, interlaces their fingers, and leads him to the door.

Liam unlocks the door still holding onto Brett, immediately saying once he’s inside, “we’re here!”

“In the kitchen!” His mom’s voice calls back and Brett comes in after him, closing the door. His hand relaxes on Liam’s hold but Liam doesn’t let go, leading him to the kitchen.

His mom and dad are both there, his mom sitting by the counter, glass of red wine in front of her, as his dad is mixing something in the stove.

“Hey,” he says and his mom gets up.

“Hi, you must be Brett,” she offers her hand for a shake and Liam finally lets go of Brett’s hand, so he can shake his mom’s. “I’m Jenna, Liam’s mom.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Geyer.”

“Please, Jenna is just fine. And this is my husband, David,” his dad walks to shake Brett’s hand next.

“Nice to meet you, Brett. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Luckily, Brett doesn’t bother saying _only good things, I hope_ since while Liam never told his parents everything about what went on in Davenfort before he got expelled, they know enough to know that before being turned into a werewolf, he and Brett weren’t on good terms, to say the least.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” is what he goes for instead. Then he offers the cake box to Liam’s dad. “I brought lemon pie.”

“You didn’t have to, but thank you,” Liam’s mom says and takes the box from his dad’s hands, putting it on the counter. “We just had some ice cream for dessert, so they’ll go together nicely.”

There’s a pause afterwards. Then, as his dad moves back to the stove, he says, “hope you’re not allergic to anything, Brett. I’m making Bolognese.”

“I love Bolognese. And no, uh, werewolves aren’t allergic. Well, besides to a few deadly poisons,” Brett says and there’s another pause. Liam can’t help but to turn sharply at him. Luckily, his dad knows exactly what to say to make sure the atmosphere doesn’t get awkward.

“Well, I can assure you all I’ve put in the food is some regular spices. I can’t promise exactly what’s in the meat, though. But maybe you can? How good is a werewolf’s taste buds?”

Liam’s mom laughs and it isn’t forced at all. “I don’t think we can trust Liam on that; he’ll eat pretty much anything. Honestly, finding out he was a werewolf was a bit of a relief. We were starting to get worried with just why he was eating so much food.”

Liam blinks, “did you… Did you think I had the munchies from doing weed?”

His mom shrugs, unapologetic, “it did cross our minds. But we doubted Mason would let you get away with it for so long.”

“Hey! I’m perfectly capable of making good life choices without Mason, thank you very much.”

“Honestly, I think he’s like… half your self impulse control,” Brett pipes in and Liam sends him a betrayed look as both his parents laugh. “But, regarding your question, we can taste more than regular humans, but I can’t tell you everything a food contains.”

“So, spicy food feels spicier, and bland food even blander?”

Brett laughs, at ease, “that’s a good way to put it.”

“Liam told us you have a younger sister?” Liam’s mom asks.

“Yeah, Lori. A year and a half younger. My mom used to say she’d rather we’d just been twins. Would have been easier,” Brett laughs, “it took me years to stop using a pacifier, since I kept stealing Lori’s.”

Both Liam’s mom and dad laugh, while he can’t help but to look softly at Brett, who looks at ease, but whom he knows doesn’t talk about his parents all that much.

“They must have been wonderful,” Liam’s mom says softly and Brett nods, swallowing.

“Yeah, they were,” his voice sounds tight and Liam moves to touch the end of his back, just above his waistband.

“Do you have plans for after high school, Brett?” Liam’s dad asks, clearly going for a subject change before the atmosphere gets heavier. Liam’s thankful for it.

“I’ve applied to several art schools, but haven’t decided yet. I want to be a tattoo artist.”

“That’s interesting,” Liam’s mom says, even though Liam knows for a fact that she’s not much for tattoos.

“I figured werewolves couldn’t get them. Since they’d heal,” his dad says and Brett winces.

“Yeah, the process is… a bit more painful for us. It has to be done with fire,” he explains.

“What?” Liam’s mom asks, genuinely shocked.

Brett rolls up his right sleeve, showing the stacked-rock tattoo he got in his pack’s memory, since Satomi had wanted him to wait until he was eighteen. And certainly wouldn’t force anyone to endure it if they didn’t want it, anyhow.

“Fire so it gets scarred into your muscles, right?” Liam’s dad asks and Brett nods.

“That… sounds very painful.”

“Well, I’m hoping to learn of a better way when I go to college. Some mix between the ink and some herbs.”

“Well, I certainly hope you do. You’re not planning on burning yourself, right, Liam?”

Liam rolls his eyes, “don’t worry, mom.”

“I’m sure Mason will stop him,” Brett jokes, getting a laugh from both his parents while Liam takes his hand away from his back to push him on the side. It gets him his own laugh from Brett, and he can’t help but to twitch his lips at it, though he tries to keep a stern look. Brett already thinks he’s cute enough without any further help.

“The food’s done,” Liam’s dad says and his mom goes to help him put everything in bowls, one for the sauce, another for the spaghetti.

“You can go ahead and sit,” his mom says and Liam takes Brett by the hand, crossing the living room to reach the dining room, table already set.

He and Brett sit next to each other, Liam’s dad in front of him, his mom in front of Brett.

They pass around the bowls and put food on their plates with a minimum talking, just _“could you pass that here?”_

“This is really good, Mr. Geyer,” Brett says after finishing his first bite.

“David, please. And thank you, Brett. Nice to receive a compliment instead of food simply being shoveled inside.”

Liam pauses as he’s swallowing spaghetti. Then forces himself to finish so he can speak without his mouth full, “I compliment your food!”

“Sometimes,” Liam’s mom says and he sends a betrayed look her way. “Most times you just come in, eat like you haven’t eaten in days, and leave. Of course, now we know exactly why you’re so hungry all the time.”

“I still can’t believe you thought I was doing weed.”

“Yes, because you being a werewolf seems like a more logical option.”

Okay, that’s… fair enough. The conversation moves on from that. Liam’s parents ask Brett questions about his sister, and about art too – his mom went to Italy during college and has never forgotten it – and Brett is his normal charming self.

By the end of the main course, Liam is feeling pretty relaxed, feels kind of dumb that he was even worried at the start. Everything’s gone better than fine.

They continue to make short conversation as they eat dessert, Liam’s parents telling Brett the pie he brought is good which makes him smell proud and Liam, in turn, send a soft smile his way.

After they’ve all gotten up and taken all the dirty stuff to the kitchen, Liam says, “we’re going to my room.”

“Ok, but door open,” Liam’s mom says and Liam rolls his eyes, but still nods. Then he grabs Brett by a hand and drags him upstairs, leaving the door ajar.

They sit side by side on top of Liam’s bed.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Brett asks, smiling, and Liam smiles back.

“Yeah, it wasn’t. It was stupid to worry.”

“Hey,” Brett says, puts a hand on the back of Liam’s neck to pull him forward, leaning their foreheads together. “I know where you’re coming from, okay? Things haven’t been… easy. But they’re not always going to be hard. But it doesn’t mean it’s dumb to worry, okay?”

Liam nods, their foreheads still touching. Then he moves so he’s hugging Brett, squeezing tight.

“I love you,” he says and can hear Brett stop breathing, just for a second. It’s the first time Liam’s said it but he’s not worried. Even if Brett doesn’t say it back, he knows what they have is real.

“I love you too,” Brett whispers and Liam kisses his neck.

They stay like that for a little while, Liam feeling nothing but warmth inside.

“Come on, I think it’s time I went home. Wanna see Lori before she goes to sleep,” Brett says, though he doesn’t let go. Liam nods against his shoulder, then disentangles himself from him.

“Wanna go to the movies tomorrow? Lori can come too,” Liam says and Brett nods, eyes soft and Liam knows that he loves how much Liam likes Lori, how he doesn’t mind spending time with her at all. And really, it’s not just because of Brett; Lori really is great to be around.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Don’t put sour patch kids in the popcorn, though.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “I’m sure Lori will see my genius.”

Brett snorts, “you’re such a goofus.” He leans forward to nuzzle their noses together.

“Takes one to know one.”

Brett laughs, then kisses him, quickly, but when he goes to pull back, Liam puts both hands on his cheeks and pulls him back in.

They kiss for a few seconds until they finally let go.

“I really do need to go,” Brett says and Liam nods, gets up and pulls him up by the hand, then immediately starts dragging him out of the room, because if he lets himself stay, they’ll just do more kissing, more touching, and simply continue to have this conversation for the next ten minutes. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Downstairs, they find Liam’s parents cuddling as they watch TV.

“Brett’s leaving,” Liam announces and both his parents get up, though Brett tries to tell them it’s unnecessary.

His dad shakes his hand while his mom goes for a hug, smiling as she lets go, “it was lovely to meet you, Brett. I hope we see each other soon.”

“I had a wonderful time too. Thank you for dinner,” Brett says and Liam can smell the contentment in him. It makes him want to put himself in front of Brett, back to his chest, his arms around him, surround himself with his smell.

But no, this isn’t the time. But there’ll be other opportunities.

They hold hands as they cross the street to Brett’s car.

“I really did enjoy tonight,” Brett says and Liam smiles at him. “Your parents are great.”

“Yeah, they are. I’m glad I told them the truth.”

Brett laughs, “yeah, before they sent you off to rehab.”

Liam laughs too; he can see that’s not being forgotten anytime soon.

“I wish…” Brett starts, softly, and Liam looks at him attentively, waits him out. “I wish you could meet my parents. Or Satomi. They would have liked you,” Brett’s voice comes out a bit chocked up by the end, but he doesn’t look close to tears.

“I’m sure I would have liked them too.”

“My parents would definitely say I was lucky you forgave me for being an asshole before,” Brett says, laughs, eyes shining, in a good way. Liam laughs too.

“Yeah, you are pretty lucky. I’m lucky too.”

Brett puts his hands on Liam’s waist, pulling him closer. “You can be pretty smooth sometimes.”

“I learnt from the best,” Liam says and then, “Mason.”

Brett laughs, “you’re such a little shit.”

“You still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Then he laughs, “we’re so corny.”

Liam shrugs, “gotta get that best couple award away from Corey and Mason.”

Brett laughs again and Liam… Liam doesn’t want him to go, ever. He thinks _I love him_ and then _I don’t think I’m ever going to stop_ but he refuses to feel scared by it, instead accepts it, lets it envelop him, thinks of all the possibilities their futures hold.

“Come on, you should go before Lori worries,” Liam says.

Brett sighs, “you’re right. It’s just hard to pull myself away from you.”

“Now who’s being corny?”

Brett shrugs, “you bring out the worst in me.”

Liam laughs, shaking his head. “You’re such a shit.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure this conversation is going in circles.”

“Okay, okay,” Liam says, pushes himself on his tiptoes to quickly peck him on the lips. “Go home.”

“Not after that lame goodbye kiss,” Brett says and leans back to kiss Liam, deep, leaving him kind of breathless. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Brett looks smugly down at him, but Liam can’t even be bothered.

He does finally force himself away, hands by his sides and Brett gets inside his car. He walks back across the street, to his door, turns back to see Brett just starting his car, waving at him as the drives away. Then he goes inside.

“That was a long goodbye,” Liam’s mom says as he closes the door behind him. Liam just leans back on the door. “Liam?” His mom sounds kind of worried, both her and his dad having turned to look at him from the back of the sofa.

“I love him,” he says and Liam’s mom laughs while his dad smiles.

“We could tell,” Liam’s mom says, still laughing.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she says, then her smile softens, “and we’re happy for you, Liam. Brett seems really nice and you seem good to each other. I’m glad you have him.”

Liam smiles, “I’m glad too,” then he finally leaves the door. “Is there room there for me or?”

“There’s always room for you,” his mom says and Liam smiles, sits next to her, leaning on her shoulder, feels his dad’s hand touch him, from where it’s around his mom.

Yeah, thing are pretty good.


End file.
